


Best Friends

by Distorted666



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku | Campus Apocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distorted666/pseuds/Distorted666
Summary: Kensuke hasn’t been to school lately.Toji decides to check on him.





	1. 1

Toji sat down, unamused. 

“Class Rep, what now?”

Hikari sighed, looking at Toji. 

“I told you, you’re not in trouble. I just want to let you know tha-“

“That there’s an assignment due tomorrow? I’ve already done it. Can I go now?” Toji interrupted her, rubbing his eyes.

“No, Toji. I need to know something - About Kensuke.”

Toji straightened up, surprised.

“Kensuke? What do you need to know about HIM?” Toji exclaimed.

“He hasn’t been here in a bit— You’re his best friend, I need to know what’s going on with him. Go to his, or at least... Give him a call, at least. Please, Toji.”

Toji paused for a second.

“Course. I’ll head to his now. Was planning on visiting a friend since I have nothing better to do. See ya, Class Rep.”

Toji said his goodbye and left the room. He knew Kensuke had been gone for a bit, but he hadn’t really questioned it. It seemed classmates were away all the time, so he just shrugged it off. But Kensuke was never away, and it had had only just been brought to Toji’s attention? He felt like a terrible friend.

Toji yawned and walked out of the building and out of the gates. There was a cool wind about. One that wasn’t too cold, a sort of calming chill, you could say. Tokyo-3 was good, as always. Toji sighed as he crossed the road. As he stepped on the sidewalk, he shivered. Kensuke being away wasn’t right... He’d known that. But something about the situation was VERY not right. Not that it wasn’t like Kensuke, but it wasn’t like him to not notice it. Toji pondered, before he realised he had arrived at Kensuke’s flat. 

Toji cleared his head and noticed that the door was unlocked. He pressed the doorbell before heading in, hoping that would give warning to Kensuke or whoever was in there. There wasn’t much sound, just his footsteps and the wind blowing through the leaves. Somebody on the couch turned. It was Kensuke.

“Oh, hi Toji. What are you doing here? Thought it was the pizza guy.” Kensuke mumbled.

Toji sat down next to Kensuke, sighing. An uneasy air hung around the room. 

“I wanted to know how you were. You haven’t been to school in quite a few days, and I just want to know you’re alright. You know me. I care about you, man.”

Kensuke turned towards him, smiling.

“I... Forgot to tell you this, Toji, but.... My mother was hurt. I’ve been visiting her in the hospital these past few days. Some idiot sped and crashed into her car.... I’m lucky I wasn’t in it. It... it got her pretty bad. I was going to go back to her after I had the pizza.” 

The room was quiet for a second, the chirp of a cicada barely audible.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Kensuke. Thank you... Thanks for telling me. I’ll always be here for ya, bud.”

Kensuke smiled, knowing he had someone he could depend on.

“Wanna share the pizza? I always end up with leftovers.” Kensuke chuckled.

“Of course, man! Pizza sounds great.” Toji replied.

Just as they said that, the doorbell ringed.

“Right on time.” Toji smirked.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toji and Kensuke have a conversation.

Kensuke stood up, and stretched.

“I’ll be at that.” He said, before walking towards the door. 

Toji was glad. At least Kensuke was safe, that was all that mattered for now.

Kensuke returned with the pizza.

“I got pepperoni, like I usually do. That fine with you?” Kensuke asked.

“Yeah, I usually get pepperoni, anyways. Let’s eat, then.” Toji smiled.

He sat down and put the pizza box on the coffee table.

Toji grabbed a slice.

“Thanks, by the way.” He said, before taking a bite of pizza.

Kensuke smiled.

“Anytime, Toji.”

Tojithought for a second. Thought about life. Himself. Kensuke.

He thought about what they’d been through. He thought about it all, looked back on everything. Everything that has led up to this.

To Kensuke’s mother being injured.

To Kensuke being stuck at home, looking after himself.

To all of it.

...How had he been so ignorant?

His best friend hadn’t been to school in days. And he didn’t notice.

Toji chewed on his pizza, while he inspected Kensuke.

His white face was sprinkled with freckles, and his brown hair sat nicely on his head. A bit ruffled, as it always was, and his glasses completed the look.

Kensuke’s kinda cute...

Toji’s face heated up.

He liked Kensuke, didn’t he?

He’d been so ignorant of his friend’s disappearance, and now he realised.

He’d been ignorant of his feelings for him, too.

Toji swallowed his bite and finished his slice. As he reached for another slice, Kensuke spoke to him.

“Hey Toji?”

Toji turned to him, with the slice of pizza.

“What’s up?” He said, taking a bite.

“I gotta tell ya something.”

Toji nodded, to say ‘go on.’

“I’m just... really glad you’re here with me.”

Toji swallowed his pizza and smiled.

“Can I tell you something?” He said, nervously.

“Of course, Toji.”

“I... there’s really no other way to say this, but... I love you, Kensuke.”

There was an awkward silence in the room for a second, before Kensuke replied.

“Toji, I...”

Toji nervously awaited a response.

“I love you too, Toji. I have for years... but I’ve just been too shy to say it...”

Toji pulled Kensuke into a hug, smiling.

“Thank you...” He said.

Kensuke was surprised for a second, before returning the hug.

“For what?”

“For existing.”

Kensuke looked at Toji, savouring the moment. When Toji finally let go, they smiled at each other.

“Toji, I’m thankful you’re here for me. Now, let’s finish this pizza.”

Toji nodded, and they resumed eating their pizza until there was none left.

Kensuke then got up.

“I should be going to see my mother. Wanna come with?”

Toji nodded, and got up as well.

“I hope she’s going to be okay, Kensuke. I care about her too, you know.”

They walked out of the apartment together, and made their way towards the hospital.


End file.
